


PTSD (currently on hold)

by PickleRickFunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of coping, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Frisk is sad, Frisk is victim, Mafia involved, Mt. Ebott Police Department, New AU Policetale, Open cases, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus is victim advocate, Papyrus wants to help, Policetale (AU), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sans is detective, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags will be added later!, Thriller, Worried Papyrus (Undertale), Worried Sans (Undertale), very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleRickFunny/pseuds/PickleRickFunny
Summary: Summary (may be updated as story progresses):Frisk is a victim for a case and Papyrus is her designated victim advocate, helping her cope with the case and everything that surrounds her during the hard time. Both Papyrus and Frisk talk with each other, keeping themselves updated on anything new from both sides of the case. It is the first case that Papyrus has to help a person cope with and therefore he was set to Frisk, who is a victim in the case that Sans leads. The three all go on a big emotional rollercoaster, having all been roped into a much bigger criminal scheme than they have thought. As they dive deeper and deeper into danger they need to be more cautious, so they end up putting Frisk in protective care in both Sans’ and Papyrus’ home (since they both are hard to track) while they find out how to deal with it all. As they are ‘forced’ to live with each other under extreme and harsh conditions, they all learn new sides of themselves and two of them end up closer than they thought was possible.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. PTSD

PTSD isn’t easy to live with, Frisk knew that all too much now. The screams in agony, the cries for help and the pleading eyes never left her memory. The colour of blue, purple and most of all, red had taken over their bodies. At first it was only blue and purple, bruises and grunts. But that ended all too soon and after a while the colour red took over – not even grunts were heard anymore, it was pure cries of pain and screams for help. 

Only no one came to help them. 

It was pure torture, mentally and physically. Not only does she have to live with that for the rest of her life, but she also has to deal with a case that haunts her even though the crime itself has been done.

‘’Miss Frisk?’’ – a question that keeps repeating from the person talking to her, spacing out is a new habit she’s gotten. ‘’Are You Listening, Frisk?’’ The gentle and usually optimistic skeleton had become her victim advocate while her case is being investigated. If only she can ignore the world until the case is done being poked around with, she really doesn’t want to live with the responsibilities right now.

She barely even wants to live.

A slight sigh is heard, though Frisk was still deep in thought. ‘’Miss Frisk, Please Understand That Your Cooperation Is Needed. I Know This Is A Very Hard Time For You, And I Do Not Wish It Upon Anyone In The Entire Universe. But You Are Essential To Make These Bad People Get Behind Bars. You Need To Be Their Righteous Karma.’’ The Skeleton shuffled a little awkwardly in front of her, they are both sitting at a round table used for meetings. Since the skeleton is taller then normal humans, there is barely any room for his legs.

Frisk scoffed in slight disgust and her face distorted into what could be seen as anger. ‘’Karma? That’s ironic.. That’s what made it happen in the first place.’’ She looks at anywhere but the skeleton, with a face full of regret and fresh mourning, she might be cold inside now, but she still doesn’t like to talk back at the sweetheart of a skeleton. They were both new at this type of thing anyway, she doesn’t like being a complicated case for him.

The Skeleton must have taken the regretful expression as a sign of beginning cooperation, because his face brightened up the moment it was said. ‘’Miss Frisk.. It Is Okay If You Want To Talk About What Happened. I Am Here For You, Job Or Not! You Have To Talk About It One Day With This Case Looming Over you… Why Not Talk About It To Me?’’ Frisk glanced up to him and saw how he looked almost desperate to get her to talk. They have been talking every day for almost a month now, but it is too much for her to even think about what happened. Everything is just too much. Frisk wants it all to end, to give her some quiet. Thankfully the skeleton is extremely understanding and patient.

There isn’t a need for thinking about her answer and she shuffles uncomfortably in her chair. ‘’I.. I can’t, I’m sorry.’’ Is all she needed to say as she looked over to the window, it is puring down the streets, and it looks like there is cold wind brushing against the people walking. It is really capturing her mood right now. The thought of cold weather makes Frisk pull her blanket closer to her frail and weak body. Her body had become thin, dull and weak ever since she started to refuse food. It makes her feel guilty to live when the others got their lives taken from them.

It just isn’t fair to her, nothing about this is fair. 

With a bittersweet sigh and a head hanging a bit further down, he replied. ‘’I Understand, Miss Frisk. But Do Not Refrain From Calling Me When You Do Decide To Talk About It… Someone Should At Least Be By Your Side As You Recall The Events.’’ He looks at Frisk and pleads subtly with his unseen but not unheard expectations.  
Frisk huffs and shifts in her seat once more, wishing that they had better chairs in the building. She looks at the patient skeleton and almost wishes she could just conquer her fears and tell him everything she has to say. But it is just so damn hard to even think about thinking about it. Every time she starts thinking about it all her mind either freezes completely or then she starts puking because of the overwhelming emotions. She might not have been hurt physically, but it sure did leave its mark anyway. No one should go through what she has.

‘’I know… You’ll be the first to hear when I’m ready to tell.’’ These weren’t new words coming from her cracked and dry lips, but it always makes the skeleton smile a bit more brightly. Even though every conversation between them is the same, almost the same words and reactions, he always has the resolve to try to change it a little the next time they would meet. Frisk feels like she doesn’t deserve such a nice person dealing with such a stubborn woman like her. But there is no changing the circumstances and it definitely didn’t change her mind, even if it is a little more bitter than wanted. Perhaps that’s why the skeleton was so stubborn too because he knows that Frisk doesn’t have the heart to refuse him fully.

‘’That Is All I Wish And Hope For.’’ He finishes with a gentle smile that says more words than he needs to tell. Frisk admires how he keeps his smile even though the situation at hand isn’t exactly a wanted one. Frisk likes that the person before her isn’t occupied trying to look like they are scarred by the events like she is, because that would be lying to her. It’s okay not to grasp the emotions that she feels, all she needs is a bit of backup to make her keep going. If he isn’t her victim advocate, she’d probably have been dead by now. He’s a light that she needs more than she knows.

Pleasant silence swept the air between them, but usually their sessions would be like that – quiet. The skeleton quickly caught on how all Frisk needed is a bit of space, a bit of quiet and some reassurance and of course, being the good skeleton he is, he never will dare refuse her of that need. It makes Frisk accept the skeleton more and more and with time, which they both know, she most likely will open up one day. Just right now she isn’t ready, and he is willing to let her come at her own pace. They might both be extremely new at this, but it doesn’t make the situation any more awkward. Quite contrary, it makes it all a bit easier for Frisk to deal with – knowing that the person taking care of her is just as lost as she is. He is a good source of support and information regarding the case. It might all be going a bit slow but that is okay, because even though it would be nice to get the criminals behind bars, it makes no sense to make everything worse for Frisk even if the case did get solved quicker. He isn’t a person who would sacrifice another for the sake of justice, that just isn’t how he is.

A buzzing sound, coming from the left pocket of the skeleton, takes them both out of the trance that their shared silence put on them. He takes out his phone and frowns slightly, an expression Frisk only saw the first time they met and were both informed of the severity of the case. ‘’It Seems That There Is A New Lead On The Case… They Need Me At The Station To Hear About Our Progress. Do You Want To Come With Me This Time?’’ Usually he gets a text from his brother, who is leading the case itself, he told once, about how it’s going so he could forward the information to Frisk. That is one of the tasks if a victim advocate; keeping both parties updated about the victim and/or the case. A psychologist middle-man, so to speak. 

Frisk furrows her brows in deep thought, and the skeleton is patient as always. Frisk never set foot into the police station, knowing it will make her realise that the crime that happened isn’t some sick and twisted illusion she is bringing upon herself – it would make it reality. But she also knows that she should sooner, rather than later, accept the cruel fate that she is a part of now. She knows her good-hearted advocate is patient, but she also needs to push herself a little to get to terms with it all.  
With a shaky sigh and a lot of anxiety haunted by doubting thoughts, she replies. ‘’Okay… I… I can do it. I need to, I guess. It wouldn’t be good if I kept at what I’m doing, it.. It wouldn’t be right now would it?’’ She chuckles a little, no humour traced in it just pure anxiety and fear. It is a melancholic huff rather than anything else. 

Though her face says it all, the skeleton seemed to beam nevertheless. As he stand up he straightens his tie and dusts himself off a little. As he stretches his legs, giving them their much needed freedom he beams even more. ‘’That Is Relieving To Hear, Miss Frisk. But Do Not Push Yourself Too Much, It Would Worry Me Too Much If Anything Were To Happen To You.’’ He smiles brightly as he walks with confident but gentle strides to the nervous-looking human. ‘’Do Not Worry. For I Will Be With You All The Way, Okay? If Anything, Just Say My Name And We Will Leave.’’ He looks at her with sincerity and honesty as he reaches his right hand for hers. 

After some deep exhales and inhales, she looks up to the towering skeleton and immediately feels her nerves settle more as she can see just how honest he is being. Her eyes turn a bit glassy at realising just how nice it is to have him by her side. ‘’Thank you… I think I’m more ready than I will ever be.’’ They both know what she means by it, if she waits any longer she won’t ever face her problems. She looks at the hand reached for her and pulls her blanket to a position where she can use one hand for holding his and still wear it. When she is satisfied she reaches for his hand and looks at him. He might not have eyes, but his face was so animated that she can see how relieved he looks when she accepts his hand to guide her.

As Frisk stands beside him, he nods to her and starts walking. As they exit the building they reach what Frisk guesses is a black company car from the state, since it was too vague to seem like something the skeleton owned. They both get inside and the skeleton starts driving in a gentle manner. It is a soothing ride, it fits him perfectly, Frisk thinks. No conversation is needed during their peaceful ride. All Frisk wants right now is to retreat a little inside herself, trying not to shit her pants at the knowledge that she is approaching a place where everyone knows her situation. A place where everyone is deliberately searching for the people behind what has happened. It feels surreal to say the least. 

She doesn’t know whether to feel relieved or sad.

She tries to focus on the former, but it is hard to do when it is so easy to succumb to the overwhelming sadness that floods in her veins now. Usually she would be so determined to stay optimistic, to look on the bright side of life and stay good. But that determination faded as quickly as it came to her. She feels hollow, like her own body doesn’t belong to her, like everything that led her to where she is now is all but a lie. 

She feels like she is wasting away into something that isn’t her.

Her thoughts get cut off as the car stops at what seems to be their desired destination. It’s a pretty modern-looking building consisting of a façade made of glass, letting the outside eye peek into what seems to be a busy life. There are somewhat big, light blue letters in the front of the building, right above two giant glass doors, reading ‘’Mt. Ebott Police’’. It seems like a peaceful building, even though people know what goes on inside, but the fact it states it’s a police station is enough to make Frisk feel awfully exposed and fearful. 

The skeleton sitting beside her must have felt the change in mood because he suddenly put a reassuring hand on her nearest shoulder. ‘’Miss Frisk, Remember To Just Say My Name If You Want To Leave.’’ He gives the gentlest smile he can muster and Frisk glances briefly to him, her shoulders sagging just a bit in relief of knowing he’s still there for her. She stiffly nods but her resolve to go in is still wobbly. ‘’I-It’s okay.. I’ll be fine.’’ It sounds like she’s more reassuring herself than him, but that doesn’t surprise the skeleton. ‘’Whenever You Are Ready...’’ He simply states, his underlying emotions behind it not hidden. He knows that if he would ever be in that situation, he would feel the need to take a bit of a breather too.

After a few breathing exercises, Frisk finally looks at the skeleton directly with a slight gleam in her eyes. ‘’I’m ready.’’ Is all the skeleton needed to hear to swiftly exit the car, only to walk over to Frisk’s side and opening her car door. Frisk is deeply grateful for it, since she isn’t even sure if her weak mindset and body would lend her the strength to open the door herself. They both walked towards the building in what seemed like the slowest pace Frisk has ever walked. Though she knows that isn’t true, she is actually trying to keep up with a skeleton whose legs are longer than hers. Her mind is racing towards all directions, what if it went wrong? What if they end up suspecting her of doing the crime she’s victim of? What if everyone judges her for being so weak? What if someone arrests her? What if everything they found so far is too much for her? 

She knows the last question is self-explanatory, of course it’s going to be too much for her. Just knowing the footprints will send her spiralling, but she’ll get through it with her reassurance beside her; A shield that will aid her if anything were to spiral towards her. As they stand in front of the intimidating front door, the skeleton companion takes Frisk’s hand and squeezes it slightly. A simple but extremely welcome gesture. Frisk exhales heavily and squeezes back, letting him know that he can open the door. And so, he does, with purpose it seems. It feels like he has renown courage as he holds the hand of his feeble client. 

As the air changes, Frisk starts to regret her choice of coming. There are people already looking at them, but it seems that her advocate swiftly ignores the looks and walks with a knowledge of where to go. There is no stopping him, though he is walking slowly enough for Frisk to follow without jogging behind him. She looks at the people giving her attention, humans and monsters both working alongside each other. Some people have worried glances, some seemed neutral – but no one looks like they know her situation, they are probably at another section of the building. Maybe that’s why her companion is walking with such purpose to his step, or maybe it’s a reputation he wants to uphold? Whatever it is, he looks like the definition of confidence. 

Frisk quickly forgets of the glances spared her way; she is enthralled by the skeleton’s delicate confidence. The way he seems to have no time to spare and still all the time in the world. His steps big but subtle, resolute but careful. He looks towards Frisk and smiles, a smile that seems to let her know that everything is fine. ‘’The Door Is Right There, Are You Still Up For It?’’ He stops slowly, only looking at her, and puts both hands on her shoulders. It’s nice to know that he worries about her. It almost makes her feel important. She looks around, the atmosphere changed to something that feels like focus and dedication. 

Another calming exhale. ‘’Yeah... I can keep going.’’ She gives him a small smile, a little sheepish, but otherwise it looks fine and confident enough. The skeleton’s shoulders sag a little in relief and he turns around to walk over to the door waiting to open. He glances over to her again. After a little staring contest with the door, she nods and walks over to take his hand again.


	2. Important update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who are interested in the future of this story, please read this chapter!

Hello everyone!

I'm grateful to see that my one and only chapter has got so much exposure already and it really makes my motivation to write this story increase.

But I bear with sad news. Woe is me and my laptop, a new one too, has decided to get a malfunction in the hardware for when I charge it. So I declare my loyal and extremely nice computer farewell. I might get a new one of the same brand and everything, but all the stuff that was in it is sadly lost. I didn't have space in my cloud to save some good stuff - for example my story. I also had lots and lots of drawings and art that were well underway, but those I too have to depart with. So I'm sorry to say, but all the chapters I had written and the story-line I had written is lost.

I will try my very best to live up to my spark of creativity, but it's gonna take a while to get back on track. I was supposed to send a new chapter with 3-4 week intervals, but now it's probably gonna be a bit longer for chapter 2 and so on...

I will do my very, extremely, very best to write this. But a lot of my good plot ideas have been lost and forgotten in my struggle to get my computer to work. Sorry about that :(

Love you all! Keep being awesome and read some other fanfictions while you're waiting for another chapter. (not that you weren't reading others anyway)  
\- <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I can't continue this awesome story, I will do another one. 
> 
> Writing stories is a good way for me to get some mental clarity, so doing this helps me. The support and love is just a very nice bonus :)<3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is my very first story on this platform and I hope you guys embrace it with open arms. I once wrote a story on Wattpad, but I didn't really plan it or write it in advance. So this is the product of me actually thinking in advance, planning the story and having a storyline set and ready to be written till it's finished.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it <3
> 
> PS. If anyone is interested in proof-reading my work (and editing mistakes of course), as I am a little too busy to proof-read my text, then that would be swell!


End file.
